


you need a wild heart (i got a wild heart)

by coffeeshib



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, andrea has a mini crush on kara. everyone is gay, kara: overdramatic bean, lena: reluctantly (extremely) endeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshib/pseuds/coffeeshib
Summary: “It’s not enough. I need more sound,” Kara says, shaking her head. She sharply turns to look at Lena with a determined face, and Lena visibly startles.Lena lightly clears her throat. “What now?”“We’re going to have fake sex, Lena,” Kara says with a straight face. “I need you to moan for me.”Or:Sam and her girlfriend have obnoxiously loud sex in their dorm room. Kara comes up with a plan with Lena to make Sam realize how loud they are. Things don't go as planned.Not that Kara’s complaining, of course. Fake/pretend sex
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 112
Kudos: 2589
Collections: Gays in Earth 38





	you need a wild heart (i got a wild heart)

**Author's Note:**

> about the [prompt](https://twitter.com/coffeeshib/status/1265327910279208960)  
> i changed it up a little, but it's still overall the same idea  
> truly had lots of fun writing this (thanks for encouraging me!!), & i hope it's just as fun to read. title is from wild heart by hannah trigwell.  
> unbeta'd MESS!!! let's get it

“Let’s go to your place,” Lena says suddenly, which is something that Kara really wants, too. They’ve been inside the cafeteria for an hour now, and Kara’s starting to fidget around uncomfortably from the cold. There’s the library, but sticking around there will only remind her of the assignment she should be doing right now. At least here, there is food. Lena places her chin on her palm, elbow on the table, smiling lazily. “Do you think they’re done? You think it’s safe to go back to yours?”

“I don’t know.” Kara shrugs, licking her lips. It’s a two minute walk back to her dorm room. “You should check.”

Lena raises her eyebrows. “Why do I have to check?”

“They were going at it for the second time when I left to meet you here. They can and will go for more. I still haven’t fully recovered.”

Lena laughs, bright and amused. Kara only flushes as she grouchily sips her hot chocolate.

“It’s not funny! They go at it two times a week, Lena. Sometimes three.” Kara groans and buries her face in her hands, trying not to think about how... how vocal they can get. “It’s a recent development, and no one has the guts to confront them about it yet. Good on Sam for getting a girlfriend, I’m happy for her, but...”

The problem is that every weekend, Sam’s girlfriend comes to have a sleepover. That’s okay. What’s not okay is that they have obnoxiously loud sex. Kara is one of the few very lucky ones to have a room all to herself. The downside she has is just—the dorm has _very_ thin walls. They have obnoxiously loud sex in their room which has very thin walls. That’s not okay, and that’s why Kara is stuck outside in the first place with Lena who’s nice enough to keep her company at this hour.

“I don’t know sleep anymore, Lena,” Kara whispers with a glassed-over look in her eyes, then lifts her face and looks at Lena. “No. I think I’ve always been awake.”

Lena reaches over to pat her hand. “We can always head to my place,” she suggests.

Kara pulls a face. “Your roommate’s mean. She always bullies me.”

“I wouldn’t say _mean_ , but I can see why you think that,” Lena says, and steals a fry from Kara’s plate. “Andrea has a crush on you, you know that right?”

“I doubt that.” Kara huffs and blinks hard, shakes her head a little. She can't fall asleep here, so she pulls out a pack of cards from her bag. “Also, if she really does like me, why hasn’t she said anything about it then?” 

Lena grins at the deck. “Everyone thinks we’re dating, Kara.”

“What. Really?”

Lena hums as she starts dealing the cards. “Yeah.”

“Oh.” Kara blinks. When she goes to rub her eyes, she realizes that she’s not wearing her glasses. Where’d it go? “Wait. Where are my glasses?”

“I’ll help you look for them,” Lena says, eyeing the black-frame glasses sitting on top of Kara’s blonde wreck of hair, “if you do me a favor or two.”

Kara considers.

“There’s this party my mother’s forcing me to attend in a couple days, and you’re coming with me,” Lena says. “Also, I get to keep wearing this hoodie.”

Kara gasps at the plain black hoodie and feels a little more awake. “Wait, that’s _mine_? How are you so good at sneaking my clothes out of my room while I’m there?”

Lena shrugs. “It’s free real estate, darling.”

“No it’s not, and only you do that,” Kara grumbles.

Lena takes out a beanie from her pocket and puts it on, and Kara gasps again, seeing another stolen wear in her possession.

It’s a little later when Kara decides it’s a good time to head back before they get kicked out of the cafe. And, as Kara opens the door to her room, that’s when Sam’s girlfriend, Imra, walks out of the other door, looking completely disheveled and satisfied with herself.

Lena tilts her head curiously, watching Imra take a call. She looks impressed. Kara just sends a scalding pout in The Girlfriend’s way, miserable that she never got to take a peaceful nap today. 

She grabs Lena’s hand and pulls her into her room before anyone tries to strike up a conversation.

* * *

Kara wakes up to the aroma of fresh coffee tickling her nose and music coming from the common area, late on Sunday morning.

Rubbing her eyes behind her glasses, she steps out into the common area. Lena is already there, sitting at the table along with a few others, eating cereal. 

“Morning,” Kara says, yawning.

“Morning.” Lena hums. “The kettle’s ready, you came just in time,” she says, her eyes on her textbook, already studying. Nerd. A lovable nerd. Her hair is a little messy, long wavy dark hair dangling over her shoulders, and her eyes are a little puffy like she hadn’t quite been able to rid herself of her lingering sleepiness.

She looks so fucking cute.

Kara kind of wants to reach over and hug her, perhaps ruffle her hair a bit more—but she doesn’t do either of those things. There are people around and luckily, Kara has some self-restraint.

“Thanks,” Kara ends up saying.

She pours herself a cup of hot chocolate and brings it over to the table. Opens a packet of marshmallows, then pours some into her hot chocolate.

But before Kara can sit down on her seat, she hears something that makes her completely freeze.

Lena must’ve heard the noise too. Kara’s pretty certain her own expression must mirror Lena’s: eyes wide with fear. Startled. Fucking terrified.

 _Thud_.

 _Thud_. _Thud_.

There’s that sound again—louder this time. It’s something hitting the wall, and Kara is very familiar with that sound. There is question in Lena's eyes, along with that fear and horror. Before her friend can ask about it, someone lets out a dirty, unfiltered moan.

Morning sex.

“Are we fucking kidding?” Gayle hisses as she opens the refrigerator, shooting a nasty look in the sound’s direction. “Please, isn’t anyone brave enough to go tell them how loud they fuck? I’m too tired for this.”

Nia almost chokes on her cereal. She looks away and puts on her earphones.

Lena closes her book and pulls her hair into a messy bun. She stands up from her seat, taking her book with her.

Kara doesn’t say a word. She and Lena take their mugs and go, heading straight to the exit.

She spends the rest of her morning sipping her chocolate in Lena’s bed, curled up on Lena's side, trying her best to ignore Lena’s roommate. 

“You look like a kicked puppy,” Andrea tells Kara as she types on her laptop from the other side of the room. “Also, it would be appreciated if you didn’t do that.”

“Do what?” Kara questions.

“Untangle, you two. Some people are single here, and I feel like a third wheeler witnessing something I shouldn't in my own room.”

Kara pouts, while Lena just rolls her eyes. She and Lena make no move to unwrap from around each other.

“That’s an interesting view,” Kara says, frowning, “however, I find the fact that your attempt to prevent us from expressing our love for each other by doing something as innocuous as cuddling, dare I say, homophobic.”

“The puppy talks back?” Andrea’s delighted. She raises her eyebrows up, all her attention directed at Kara. “What else, puppy?”

Kara groans and suddenly takes off her glasses.

Andrea grins, tilts her head curiously at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Not wearing glasses anymore. I’ve seen enough of you.”

A laugh bursts out of Andrea. “But you haven’t _heard_ enough from me, sweetheart.”

“Oh, Andrea, stop it,” Lena laughs quietly. She rubs Kara’s back slowly, and Kara pushes her face in Lena’s neck. She should’ve known better than to take the bait. 

She doesn’t mind Andrea—really. It’s just, Kara hasn’t showered, she hasn’t brushed her teeth, and she’s still wearing the clothes she went to bed in. She wishes she could go back to her own room so she could sleep a little more.

But it’s okay. At least she has Lena with her, so it's not too bad at all. 

* * *

“It’s been weeks. I know their schedule off by heart now,” Kara whispers solemnly.

“Is that why you’ve been grumpily staring at the wall for the past three minutes?”

Kara sits cross-legged on her bed, her stare broken off when she glances at Lena who's reading a book. Lena gets off the stool and sits herself comfortable on Kara’s bed.

“Sam will be coming back from class very soon. _With_ her girlfriend.”

“I see.”

“And then as soon as they get comfortable there, they're gonna start doing some very... very non-PG things.”

“Are those earplugs on your drawer? You've never had those before.”

“The others are out partying,” Kara continues on, huffing, “and I’m stuck here, knowing, waiting for the inevitable.” Her brows furrows and she taps her fist on her palm. “I can’t keep living like this.”

“You can’t,” Lena agrees.

And that’s all the encouragement Kara needs (not really). So she gets on her knees and bounces once on the bed a little, making the springs creak underneath them.

Lena raises an eyebrow and sets her book down. “What are you doing?” she asks, in a quiet voice.

“Creating fake lesbian activity,” Kara says, just as quietly.

“ _What?_ ”

Kara doesn’t look at Lena when she bounces again, testing the sound. 

“Just messing with them,” she says, frowning. “They still aren’t aware that the walls here are _very_ thin. We can help them realize.”

“Why is everyone too afraid to rock up on their doorstep and tell them? I genuinely don’t understand?” Lena pinches the bridge of her nose. “I’ll do it right now.”

Kara gasps. “But it’s more fun this way, Lena.”

Lena pauses, eyeing Kara's pout. She sighs. “Do you think it’s gonna work?”

“Of course! Sam’s chill and nice. Once she realizes, she’ll become more mindful of her future… activities with her girlfriend.”

Kara bounces again, testing the sound. She begins bumping the headboard against the wall, once, twice, thrice, and her frown deepens. Lena watches her curiously as she slouches against the wall.

“It’s not enough. I need more sound,” Kara says, shaking her head. She sharply turns to look at Lena with a determined face, and Lena visibly startles.

Lena lightly clears her throat. “What now?”

“We’re going to have fake sex, Lena,” Kara says with a straight face. “I need you to moan for me.”

At first, Lena laughs, shakes her head a little, looks at Kara like she just made a ridiculous joke. Dimples litter her cheeks and Kara tries not to get distracted by them. She’s on a mission, and good timing is critical in this case.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Kara sends Lena her very best pout and Lena grimaces. “Okay, it’s clear that they _do_ need to realize this, but your method is just really...”

“Making loud sex noises? Yeah, I think it’d be very effective.” Kara nods solemnly.

Lena only stares at her for a long moment. And then a little bit more. Inevitably, Lena gives in, vulnerable to the power that Kara holds in her requests and her smiles.

“Okay.” She shakes her head and licks her lips. “Yeah, okay. Okay.”

Lena takes a deep breath as she takes her time and Kara watches quietly, anticipation growing inside her for some waking up call for Sam and Imra.

“Oh yes, right there,” Lena says weakly. Her cheeks are already starting to pink, and Kara bites down her lip hard, suppressing a laugh at the poor attempt.

“You sound like you’re in pain. Come on, Lena,” Kara whispers. “With more feeling.”

“Are you directing porn now?” Lena groans, burying her face in her hands. She fails to hide her smile there.

Kara tilts her head and grins. Lena is way too cute for her own good.

She places a hand on Lena’s knee and encourages her quietly, patting her.

“Go on, we have to sound authentic.”

“Fuck, harder,” Lena moans lowly, and pulls an exaggerated sex-face that Kara has to shove her knuckles in her mouth to keep from laughing outright. “Yes, more, god you’re so _good_ at this.”

Kara laughs underneath her breath. She bites her bottom lip as she starts stroking Lena’s thigh encouragingly. 

“I’m sure you can be louder, Lena. You’re a big girl.”

Lena visibly swallows, her cheeks now looking well and truly flushed. She’s also smiling—hard, at that. At least they both think this whole thing is funny—it makes everything less awkward.

“Okay—I think I can do better. I just need to get into character.” Her commitment to helping Kara out is commendable, and Kara tries to resist the urge to coo at how cute she is.

Lena inhales deeply then, tips her chin up, exposing the column of her throat. She hoods her gaze.

“ _Kara_ ,” Lena breathes out. She releases a moan, low and long and dirty and—fuck, fuck. Kara’s mouth abruptly goes dry and she stills completely, her lower belly swooping with unexpected arousal. “Feels so good. You— _feel_ so good, darling.”

This is probably the lewdest yet, and Kara’s brain kind of just short-circuits. She lets out a low groan, along with all the air she didn’t know she’d been holding in her lungs. 

Those words have lust settling at the bottom of Kara’s belly, and this is not part of the plan. 

And then, in slow increments, Lena’s jaw slacks as she tracks her eyes over Kara, as she gets more comfortable against the wall, with her dark green shirt, first button undone, belt and pants fastenings closed.

Lena lets out another one, a half-moan, half-sigh, and fuck, that quiet little sound was so pretty, and Kara shouldn’t be thinking that her best friend’s moans sound pretty. Lena looks at her expectantly, as if she’s wondering if she did a good job, and Kara—Kara should say something.

“That’s it, Lena,” Kara says, and there’s a hoarse gruffness to her voice that makes her pause for a moment. She nods her head, mildly impressed, not sure what else she’s supposed to say when her best friend fake moans for her. “That’s it. Very good. Keep going.”

Then Lena closes her eyes again and moans, and it's fake, clearly, she moans like she’s being paid to do it, yet it brings Kara’s whole thought process stutters to a halt again. Her moans should be certified illegal, perennially dangerous to the state of Kara’s sanity, and fuck.

She swears the room is ten degrees hotter than it was a few minutes ago, and it has all to do with Lena making the most breathiest and softest moans.

“Now, you,” Lena prompts, looking at her with a curious expression. It’s curious—innocent even, but it’s too much and the air is hot and too heavy, and Kara’s drowning in it. 

“Uh…” Kara sounds out through her open, slack mouth, blinking a few times.

“Come on.” Lena raises an eyebrow up. “Are you okay?” she asks quietly, slightly smirking. 

Kara forces herself to meet Lena’s eyes. “Of course,” she says, kind of breathless, smiling tightly. Despite how she feels, the way Lena’s cheeks are warmly flushed, her brow pinched a little at the center, and how her mouth is hanging open a bit—it all doesn’t go unnoticed by Kara. It’s really just Lena’s usual slightly concerned face, but for whatever reason, it’s really working for Kara.

And it’s not like Kara’s never noticed that Lena’s attractive. It’s just—she’s never really dwelled on it, because Lena’s her best friend, and that’s that. It’s never been something worth thinking too much about, except with Lena on her bed with her shirt slightly rumpled, exposing her collarbone and her lips very pink, slightly tousled hair it’s hard to think about anything else.

But at least Lena’s wearing a shirt. Small mercies.

“Actually, you keep going,” Kara nods stiffly, hoping Lena doesn’t notice the unsteadiness of her voice. “I’m not loud enough.”

But Lena sees right through her. Kara can tell, because there’s a smirk spreading across Lena’s lips and there’s a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Going into it sober was probably an oversight on Kara’s part, but there’s not much she can do about it now.

“Really, you're embarrassed now? This was your idea, Kara. You’re cute,” Lena smiles amusedly, and Kara feels heat crawling up her neck, ears throbbing. “That’s okay. I can be loud enough for the both of us.” 

Lena winks at her and grins dangerously before leaning against the wall with her shoulder.

“Yes, right there, just like that! You just _know_ how to please me.”

“Lena,” Kara whispers, pleading a little, and bites down a laugh this time. Because Lena’s getting overzealous and it’s clear to Kara how much she’s starting to enjoy every second of this. “The authenticity!” she says quietly, reminding her.

But Lena keeps going, delightfully ignoring her. She makes a soft, guttural sound that sets Kara on fire, and _fuck_. She’s moaning and panting and—completely unnecessarily—arching her back almost pornographically. 

Kara watches, mouth dry, and can’t help but imagine pressing Lena against the mattress, hands over Lena’s where they grip the bed-head. The thin curve of Lena’s smile has her thinking about how it would feel to kiss her, how Lena would react. Can’t help but imagine the expression Lena would really have on her face, the noises she’d really make if Kara touched her and made her come.

“Lena,” Kara mutters, heat coiling in her lower belly.

Lena either doesn’t hear her or ignores her again, slowly increasing her pace and babbling out the standard porn dialogue. Her smirk grows, slow and dangerous, making Kara swallow harshly, and Kara at this point is absolutely just—a goner.

She quickly assesses herself and finds, amongst awe and nerves: lust. A whole lot of it.

Something she’s never felt for Lena. That should be scary, and Kara does feel something akin to it dancing under her skin but it’s not fear, not really. It’s closer to excitement; something tinted in adrenaline. A rush that seems to be pulling her toward a little more Lena instead of away from her.

Kara shivers. Her senses are captivated. For the first time, possibly ever, she's aware of Lena’s physical form. The body more than the laughter and comfort and the lilting voice resonating through Kara’s favourite memories.

Also.

This is part of the plan, right? There shouldn’t be anything sexy about this—it would make more sense for Kara to laugh at her situation than for her to feel dazed with arousal. For some reason, this whole thing is far more arousing than amusing.

Kara knows that she should probably stop staring but she can’t. She likes the way that Lena lets her stare, like Lena knows how good she looks right now. It’s kind of hot.

“Kara,” Lena breathes out, and Kara swears that she’s never heard anything sound so good. “Fuck, Kara. Right there. Love the way you give it to me.”

Kara can’t stop staring, especially not when Lena's mouth is falling open so that Kara can hear the way her breath pushes past her parted lips. She doesn’t stop staring, especially not when Lena tips her head back and lets out another fake moan.

“Since I’m such an inconsistent actress, I could… stop,” Lena glances back to Kara and cocks a brow up, “or you could come closer. Come here.” She lets a suggestive—albeit somewhat nervous—smile stretch across her lips and tilts her head, challengingly.

“Come closer and do what?” Kara asks raspily, staying still as she finds herself pinned under Lena’s heated gaze. And yeah, she feels ridiculous, but she can’t bring herself to care. She’s too preoccupied with watching Lena put on a show on her bed. The next thing she knows, she’s thinking about how good Lena would look beneath her, moaning her name.

Lena would look so pretty getting fucked.

“You could,” Lena breathes out, her eyes are dark, irises warm with an emotion Kara can’t quite put a finger on, “you could come here…” Lena takes another breath, “…and do me.” Her voice is low and velvety, sending shivers down Kara’s spine.

“You want—?” Kara starts, then finds she has suddenly forgotten every single word in existence.

“Not going to? Okay.” And before Lena opens her mouth again to incite another god-awful dialogue, Kara surges forward and tackles her down on the bed.

“You’re unbelievable,” Kara huffs incredulously and pushes Lena on her back, straddling her hips. Immediately, they start play-wrestling with each other on the bed—Lena laughs, bright and obviously incredibly entertained, and Kara decides she's had enough and catches both of Lena’s wrists, completely stopping her attacks.

Unfortunately, that isn’t enough to stop Lena.

“Oh, Kara!” Lena arches her body and fake-moans, dirty and obnoxious, “Oh, you want to do _what_? That’s pretty kinky, but anything for Daddy—”

At that, the next logical step, of course, is to immediately place her palm on Lena’s mouth, effectively silencing the rest of her words. 

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara says breathlessly. There is a peachy pink dusting Lena’s cheeks and her eyes—up this close, they’re dark, bleeding ink. Her blown pupils are ringed by only a thin sliver of green and it makes Kara shudder.

She swallows. Her heart hammers against her chest. When she opens her mouth to say another thing, something hot and wet swipes across her skin, and—did Lena just lick her palm?

“Golly—Lena, did you just!” Kara sharply recoils and blinks at her a few times. Lena grins. Taken completely off-guard, Lena starts attacking Kara again by tickling her sides. Luckily, Kara has a few years worth of experience of this, of Lena being insufferable and playful, so she easily responds by pinning Lena’s wrists over her head.

This time, Lena does stop moving, stops speaking, and they stare at each other in silence. The seconds stretch, charged, heavy, and something shifts, a subtle rearranging of air between them.

Lena’s beautiful, Kara thinks uselessly, in the soft lamplight. There’s a perpetual flush on her cheeks.

Kara forces her voice to work. “It needs to be believable, Lena,” she says quietly in the space between them.

“You weren't exactly helping, darling,” Lena says. It comes out all raspy and strained. Her chest rises and falls, heavy.

“I'm helping now.” Kara releases Lena’s wrists and, slowly, she cups Lena’s chin with her fingers, while brushing her thumb against the corner of her mouth. Lena’s eyes are wide. Kara’s thumb catches on Lena’s bottom lip, lingers. When Lena doesn’t say anything, Kara asks, softer, “You weren’t joking earlier, were you?”

“I wasn’t,” Lena answers shakily, and the sight of Lena underneath her—suddenly shy again, eager, obviously aroused, leaves Kara a little dizzy.

Her hand slides down to Lena’s jaw, cradles it gently, thumb caressing along her cheekbone. Kara closes the distance, kisses Lena softly, but still so full, intense, and Lena’s eyelids fall shut. She holds her hips more firmly, just barely grazes her tongue against a soft bottom lip, tastes the remnants of a sweet french vanilla latte.

“Okay?” she asks after she pulls back. Lena’s eyes are still closed, her brows a little furrowed. Kara squeezes her sides in comfort and Lena opens her eyes. They look at each other for a long moment, just breathing in, taking the other in. 

The pink of Lena’s mouth is glossy; wet with Kara’s own mouth. Kara brings her hand down to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Lena’s ear, and Lena shivers and wets her lips, her cheeks growing darker.

It’s kind of fascinating, really, how fast Lena went quiet.

The scent of sweet french vanilla latte on Lena’s breath mingling enticingly with the tangy and sweet citrus of her perfume. Kara’s eyes flutter as she leans forward to brush her nose along Lena’s jawline, presses her face into her neck. Kara feels a bit hazy as she inhales the wonderful mix. Lena tightens her arms around Kara, sighs quietly.

Kara wants to melt into her. She wants to feel Lena melt right back.

It's a strange new thing. Being aware of her attraction like this. Neither of them has ever thought of the other like that, never needed each other like this, but now. Now, as Lena’s head falls back—allowing Kara’s wandering nose better access to the graceful column of her neck—Kara thinks the fire licking at her belly will consume her entirely if she doesn't get all of her.

“Okay?” she asks again because she needs to be sure. Because a few minutes ago Lena was talkative, teasing and playful, and now she’s been silent and pliant beneath Kara. Because it’s them and because Lena means too much. Matters too much.

“Okay,” Lena replies eventually before tugging Kara down for another kiss. Kara parts Lena’s lips with her tongue and licks into her mouth, languid and wet and overwhelming, and the sheer noise Lena makes Kara groan lowly.

Lena’s fingers tangle in her hair, as Kara kisses her slow, dragging, capturing her bottom lip between her lips. Kara flattens her tongue against it, sucks on it gently, loses herself in Lena’s taste. Lena lets out a content hum and slides her hand lower, to the nape of Kara’s neck and scratches lightly there.

The longer they kiss, the more relaxed Kara is. Kara can feel Lena relaxing, too, melting against her, body warm and softening. And somewhere between sliding her tongue into Lena’s mouth and kissing her deep and wet, Lena’s hands have moved to Kara’s waist and under her clothes, caressing her skin.

Nothing short of distracting, the way her fingers map Kara’s back is, and Kara craves to feel it elsewhere; everywhere if she's being honest with herself.

Kara drags her lips down Lena’s chin, her jaw, and presses a series of slow, open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck. Lena moans and tilts her head to give Kara a better angle, shivering at the feeling of wet heat on her skin. Kara kisses her slow and tender, dragging her lips, her tongue and teeth against unblemished skin. Lena shivers against her when Kara finds her pulse line, sucking on it lightly.

“Tell me how it feels,” Kara says, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the junction of her shoulder and neck, and it dislodges a soft moan from Lena’s throat. She runs a palm on Lena’s hips, thumb rubbing slow circles on her skin. Lena’s starting to squirm a little. 

“Kara,” Lena says unsteadily, and tugs at Kara’s collar, then touches her neck, her cheek. “Good—you make me feel good, so good, please.” 

Kara likes the way Lena looks like on the sheets—she’s broken and dizzy and a hot mess. It’s kind of a sight, and it gives Kara a delicious sense of power, that she's the one that has Lena like this. All broken and needy and perfect. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” 

“I think it’s obvious enough…” Lena manages, cool composure chipping away bit by bit, and Kara positively thrives knowing just how badly she’s affecting Lena. “You know what I want.”

“I want to hear you say it,” Kara says against Lena’s skin, licking and sucking at her collarbone. 

“Kara,” Lena whines a moment later and shudders against her. “Please.”

“Please, what? Tell me what you want. Anything, Lena.” Kara runs her tongue over the hollow of Lena’s throat, tips her chin up to capture Lena’s mouth again. And, god, is all Kara can think as Lena sighs into her mouth. 

Kara might just be discovering just how much she likes it when Lena begs for her. She also becomes uncomfortably aware of the tightness of her clothes, the dampness pooling in her underwear. 

“Anything,” Lena breathes. “Everything. Touch me. I don’t care—just want you, please. Please.” She sounds wrecked and desperate.

Kara’s never been able to refuse Lena and she’s not about to start now. She feels warm all over, the heat of Lena’s skin and the heat pooling in her gut.

“Yeah?” Kara murmurs, “‘I’ll take care of you,” she says, and Lena quiets, inhales unsteadily, relaxing her grip on Kara’s bicep. 

One by one, Kara undoes the buttons, pressing kisses to Lena’s skin as she goes. When she gets to the last one, she nuzzles into Lena’s belly, and Lena runs her fingers through her hair, takes Kara’s head in her hands and gently pulls up.

Kara listens. Comes over Lena, until they’re level, until she’s nosing along Lena’s jawline to her ear, pressing a kiss to her neck.

Lena turns Kara’s head so their cheeks brush, so their lips meet. A soft kiss, and then a more deliberate one, and Lena’s touch on her gets more insistent too. Lena’s hands on her shoulders, on the small of her back, urging their hips closer.

“Off, off,” Kara murmurs, tugging at Lena’s shirt, and Lena sits up hastily to help Kara shrug her shirt and bra off. All the moisture seems to flee from Kara’s mouth and rush between her legs. She swallows thickly at the sight of Lena, bare, pale skin shimmering in the dim light. Her gaze moves slowly over the jut of those breasts, the slope of ribs into the subtle definition of abdominal muscles.

Lena sighs and settles her head back into the pillows. Kara takes this as permission to continue working her lips and tongue down Lena’s body, across planes of pale, sweet skin that tastes and smells so distinctly of Lena. She glides her hands up Lena’s abdomen, her chest, teases fingertips over her nipples, and Lena _keens_ , gasps into her mouth when Kara comes back up. Kara definitely wants to explore her unexpected sensitivity more, can’t wait to learn what makes her writhe and gasp, what makes her feel good.

She kneads at the soft swells of Lena’s breasts, lets her thumb rub over and around stiff nipples until Lena’s whimpering into her mouth and rolling her hips.

Kara drops her head lower, raining kisses over Lena’s breasts, taking each nipple into her mouth in turn, licking, sucking, dragging her tongue over straining nipples until Lena’s shivering, thighs squeezing around Kara’s own. Teeth rake against the sensitive nub before Kara’s tongue darts over and around it, causing Lena to cry out.

“Kara— _fuck_.”

She spends an inordinate amount of time licking and sucking and nibbling, enjoying the way Lena squirms beneath her and rolling her hips anew.

“Touch me,” Lena says, “please, please—”

“Not yet,” Kara says, “just wait a little more for me, okay? You can do that, can’t you? Want to take my time with you.” She comes back up to kiss Lena again, parts her lips with her tongue, licking into her slowly and deeply. Instead of cooling down Lena’s ardor, it only fuels her urgency. Lena tilts her head sideways and opens her mouth wider, allowing herself to be devoured.

Lena’s mouth is hot, something about it so, so addicting, dizzying, or maybe it’s her hands on Kara’s sides, under her shirt, or the way her body moves against Kara’s, or the noises she makes into Kara’s mouth. There’s an edge of desperation to it, and Kara sort of feels like this might all go away if she lets go, if she takes her mouth off Lena, like a dream, although—

—although Lena’s not going anywhere, Lena’s dragging Kara’s shirt up, Lena’s whispering _Kara_ against her lips, slight quiver to her voice, and hearing Kara say her name like that is about to make her chest explode. Kara makes a strangled noise, somewhere between a hum and a groan, drags her lips along Lena’s jaw, down the column of her neck, tastes salt and something so distinctly Lena, and Lena whimpers, her breath coming out disjointedly. Her hands tighten in Kara’s shirt, tugging.

“Kara, get this off, please—”

Kara presses one more open-mouthed kiss to her pulse, and sits up, straddling Lena’s thighs. Her heart hammers against her ribs relentlessly as she goes to yank the shirt over her head, letting it drop haphazardly on the floor. Then Lena’s hands are on her, but they’re on her slowly and tenderly, fingers feathering across her abs, her ribs, and upwards.

It seems like they’re both taking a moment to just—look at each other, both of them breathing sort of hard. Lena is a goddamn sight, her dark hair a mess against the sheets, skin flushed, spit-slicked, kissed-red lips parted, chest heaving. The way she’s looking at Kara, jesus fuck. It makes her feel hot all over, makes a very specific kind of heat coil in her lower belly.

That’s when Lena’s fingertips brush against her nipples, and Kara shudders, a quiet _ah_ falling from her mouth, kind of surprised herself how sensitive she is to Lena’s touch. Lena’s throat bobs as she swallows, and she bites her lip, eyes skimming over Kara’s face, then moves down to her abs.

Lena’s still staring, kind of like she’s forgotten to move.

Kara rubs at the back of Lena’s neck for a little bit, and then her hand slips lower to palm her breast. Lena is beautiful like this, with her cheeks all rosy, with her chest rising and falling heavily. Kara squeezes at her breasts, tweaking her nipples, and she mouths down Lena’s throat, scraping her teeth over Lena’s pulse point then laving it with a flat swipe of her tongue.

Lena trembles and moans, squirming like she’s about to come even though Kara hasn’t even touched her yet.

“Kara,” Lena sighs.

“Yes?”

“Kara, Kara,” Lena says, a little more insistently, squirming underneath her. She sounds like she’s on the verge of tears. “You said you’d take care of me.”

“I know,” Kara says. “You’re just—so pretty. Beautiful.”

Lena lets out a wild, desperate noise. She grabs Kara’s face and pulls it down till their noses are almost brushing. 

“Kara,” she says quietly, meeting Kara’s dark gaze. “Kara, I want you to fuck me. I am begging you to fuck me. Please.”

She can feel Lena’s shaky breath against her lips.

“Lena,” Kara croaks out and breathes slowly. She tries to pull her thoughts together as Lena kisses the side of her face, mouths at her ear, nibbles on her earlobe.

Lena saying things like that really isn’t helping Kara maintain self-control. Kara is weak. She's so weak. When she reaches the waistband of Lena’s jeans, she manages to unbutton them and slide them off, taking her panties along with them. Kara nips her inner thighs. Licks the soft rise of her abdomen, just below her navel.

The sight of Lena, open and swollen and ready for her, makes Kara salivate. Above her she hears Lena’s breath quickening in anticipation. 

“Been so good,” she says, coming back up to nuzzle into Lena’s neck. Lena is loud as is, but Kara has a feeling that she can get her to be even louder. “Gonna take such good care of you.”

“Okay,” Lena whimpers.

A shaky exhale escapes Lena’s lips as fingertips come into contact with slick warmth. She arches into the touch, head tipping back. Lena’s drenched—dripping wet. Kara mouths at Lena’s chin, her jaw, sucking kisses down the side of her throat while she works slow circles around Lena’s clit. Lets her middle finger slide through the wetness to swirl around Lena’s entrance.

“Oh, my god,” Lena moans in a broken way, as if it feels so good that she can’t even carry out the sound completely. This has to be the hottest thing Kara’s ever seen, for sure. Especially with how Lena’s eyes glisten, how her hair is all messy and ruffled and her lips swollen and red. Lena looks so wrecked with her bitten mouth and glazed-over eyes and she’s looking up at Kara with a kind of want that makes a chill run up and down her spine. 

Kara feels Lena’s entrance, slick and wet, open and waiting for her. She enters her carefully, her finger going so deep inside her. She feels the hot and silky walls inside her, and she feels all of Lena, as her finger works a steady rhythm inside her. When Lena rattles off a litany of _yes yes yes_ , Kara adds the second finger.

She does it gentle and slow at first, so Lena can relax into it. Kara stretches her out, deep inside her, and Lena gives this gorgeous little whine at the stretch.

“Kara,” Lena whimpers, surprisingly high, “more—please, I want—more. Don’t you feel how wet you make me?”

It’s so satisfying to hear Lena get breathier and breathier. And yes—god, yes. Kara presses three fingers into her, going knuckle deep, and using the pad of her thumb to rub circles around Lena’s clit. The breathy sound of her name makes Kara feel hot, and she sees Lena’s toes curl and uncurl on the mattress. It’s the most devastating thing she’s ever seen. 

The wet noises between them, the heavy scent of sex in the air, Lena gasping Kara or fuck fuck fuck, makes Kara’s head swim. Her fingers are shiny and slick, thrusting faster and shallow.

“Is it good?” Kara murmurs as she nuzzles into Lena’s neck, fastening her open mouth to the warm, salty-sweet skin at Lena’s throat. She bites her neck, and Lena gasps and clenches around her fingers. Lena’s breath comes fast close to her ear as Kara works her thumb over Lena’s clit, running tight circles around and around. “Does it feel good, Lena?”

“So good,” Lena manages, and Kara makes a pleased little noise. “Kara, feels good. Fuck, fuck.”

Kara leans down and swallows down Lena’s moans; they taste just as sweet as they sound. Their kiss becomes sloppier, more formless as it goes on, as Lena bucks into Kara’s hand, as she tugs at Kara’s hair, clings to her upper arm, nails digging into the skin there and leaving half-crescent scores. 

“Faster, Kara—” Lena’s breathing gets heavier, the rocking movement of her hips becoming ever more erratic. Kara flattens her palm against Lena’s clit, rubbing in tight little circles. Lena’s thighs tremble, fingers clutch and release at Kara’s shoulder as the pressure peaks within her.

“Mm, that’s it, baby,” Kara murmurs thickly, taking her over the edge, three fingers deep. “Are you gonna come for me?”

“Yes,” Lena breathes shakily, as Kara quickens her thrusting fingers, everything tight and hot and wet. Muscles clamp down tightly as Lena’s eyes slam shut and her body shudders. Kara keeps going as Lena’s hips come to a halt, as Lena releases the longest, loudest, filthiest of moans. And Kara thinks, oh, fuck, as she watches in awe of how pretty Lena is when she comes.

Lena taps for her to stop eventually, nuzzles soft soft soft into Kara’s neck, sucking wet little kisses into her skin as she quivers through her aftershocks. And god, she’s so soft and cute after coming, Kara really wants to make her come again so she can make her melt and go all tiny and snuggly again.

“You’re amazing. I’ve got you,” Kara breathes out and very slowly pulls out her fingers. When she moves back a bit to wipe her fingers on the sheets, Lena reaches out to pull her close. 

Kara lets herself be pulled. When she’s settled nicely against Lena, she starts petting her hair and coos praises into her ear. It only makes Lena tremble harder while she burrows her face into the warm spot where Kara’s neck meets her shoulder.

Minutes pass before she feels the shift and stretch of Lena against her. And when Kara opens her eyes, she finds herself beneath a smiling Lena, eager to return the favour.

Kara inhales unsteadily.

“‘M not gonna last long,” she slurs, flushing at the way Lena’s gaze tracks over her slowly. She arches her back, tenses her abs a couple times and enjoys watching Lena’s jaw go slack, a hot palm sliding over her abs.

“Next time, I’m going to take my time with you,” Lena says.

Kara swallows, digesting that promise. 

“Kara,” Lena sighs, running her hands appreciatively along the ridges and dips of Kara’s abdomen, stroking her abs while Kara shivers under her hands. “God, Kara. All that gyming, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Bless.” She presses kisses along the skin there, licking and nipping as she palms Kara’s breast with her other hand.

“Lena,” Kara sighs, uncomfortably _really_ turned on. Lena smiles at her.

“I want to go down on you,” Lena says.

“Mmm, yeah,” Kara breathes, and Lena starts kissing and biting and licking her way down Kara’s body, savoring the salty sweet taste of her, the way Kara shivers, sighs, and rocks into her touches. 

Thankfully, Lena wastes no time teasing, gripping Kara’s hips and lifting her so she can dive face first between her legs. Lena works her mouth in a wild, messy rhythm, licking firm and wet and tirelessly until Kara digs her fingers into Lena’s hair, tightening her thighs around Lena’s head. 

“Lena, Lena,” Kara’s voice pitches up, near delirious with how much she’s aching for it. They watch each other, and the look they share—the electrified heat of it—draws a deep shuddering breath from Kara, and—fuck, fuck. “Doing so good, don’t stop,” she sighs. “Mm, that’s a good girl. Pretty girl, too.”

Lena moans a little in the back of her throat at the praise, obviously delighted with how she’s doing. 

She licks and kiss and sucks Kara until Kara’s arousal runs down her chin, and the room is overflowing with her whimpers and hisses of pleasure.

And, god, Lena’s fingers and tongue are everywhere, soft and warm and sweetly nudging her towards an orgasm. Kara’s spine arches and her hips jolt up. Lena laps firmly at her clit, and Kara’s whole body pulses, trembles, and the waves of pleasure rolling through her is hot and overwhelming.

Lena slows down her pace but keeps going. Eventually, Kara pulls her back up, capturing Lena’s lips in a lengthy exchange. She lets out a soft groan as she tastes herself in Lena’s mouth, and as she wipes at Lena's chin.

When they separate, Lena beams at her and kisses her neck tenderly.

By now their bodies are slicked with sweat, almost unbearably hot where their skin is touching but Kara wants more, always more.

“Cuddles?” Kara asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer as she already snuggles under her blankets, pulling Lena close and letting her tired but satiated body melt on her soft mattress.

Lena chuckles and sighs softly. She looks dazed, fucked out, neck and collarbones adorned with bruises. The fact that Kara did this, put that look on her face, it’s… definitely something.

She closes her eyes and takes a big breath. It’s silent for a long while. There's still sex in the air, but mostly, what Kara smells is honey and citrus.

Them.

“So, you have a girl naked in your bed,” Lena starts. Under the covers, she runs her palm over Kara’s abs, feeling her up. “How outrageous.”

A soft smile tugs at the corners of Kara’s mouth. “Mm, a girl. Who’s very special to me. A girl who I like very much.”

Lena beams. She tucks herself further into Kara. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” she asks.

“I don’t know. We’re silly.”

“Agreed. But hey, better late than never, right?”

Their eyes catch and hold, a significant look passing between them. Kara wraps her arm around Lena’s waist to cuddle her closer and kisses her forehead.

“You’re going to sleep here and cuddle with me all night,” Kara declares. “Also, you can borrow my clothes tomorrow for when you have to walk back.”

“I already do all that without you asking,” Lena says. “You like me in your clothes, don’t you?”

“Yes. But... I like you in anything.” Kara feels Lena’s lips briefly on her neck. She adds, “Or nothing.”

“Obviously,” Lena huffs out a laugh. Kara smiles at the dimples appearing on Lena’s cheeks. It’s incredibly endearing that Kara resists the urge to bite her cheeks.

As Kara tucks a loose strand of hair behind Lena’s ear, she notices her phone lighting up behind Lena, telling her that she has notifications.

“One sec,” Kara says, careful not to squish Lena as she reaches to grab her phone. It looks like there’s more than just a few missed messages. Sam has been texting her, and the most recent text came five minutes ago.

Sam: I, uh. Dude, what the fuck?? High lesbian activity fucking detected

Sam: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE DOING IT.

Sam: Anyways, I always thought you and Lena would be cute together. I’m really happy for you!!!! :)

Sam: Might soon be sending my therapist bills on your way though :)

Sam: Also can you please text me when it’s safe to come back in?

Sam: Kara, is it safe?

Sam: OHH LMAOO. FUCK. You guys ain’t done. Jesus fucking christ!

Sam: I accidentally listened okay. I quickly walked backed out because what the fuck y’all are going so hard

Sam: Hey I got you mcnuggets but they’re cold now. Hope the mcsex was mcworth it

Sam: Come on hey, you guys done yet?

Sam: ??

Sam: Bruh

Kara laughs and shows her phone to Lena so that she can read the messages for herself.

“Do you think it’s safe for her to come back in? What do you think, Lena?”

“You know,” Lena says, a smirk curling at the corner of her mouth. “I still have a lot of energy left in me. I think I can go on all night, actually. What about you?”

Grinning, Kara puts her phone back and goes on to mouth at the roses on Lena’s collarbones, trace them with her tongue. She nips and bites and sucks at the skin until there are marks of a different kind blooming above the roses. Rubs up and down Lena’s spine with a gentle palm, and Lena melts into Kara’s body.

Kara’s voice is pitched low when she whispers, “Me too.”

She noses at Lena’s jawline, and Lena turns; reaches out to slide her hand across Kara’s jaw and around her neck to pull her into a soft, searching kiss. Their lips meet in a soft kiss. Kara kisses Lena slow and sweet, pulling back teasingly when Lena pushes in for more contact.

Lena laughs softly and cups Kara’s face. Her lips are parted and her pretty heterochromatic eyes, green and blue, are wide and intent. 

“Your lips are really soft,” Lena says, coating moisture over Kara’s bottom lip with her thumb.

Kara flushes. “Yours are too.” 

Lena looks at Kara fondly. Her hand slips lower, a careful hold on Kara’s shoulder, and presses their mouths together, kisses her softly and lazily, all the heat and rush from earlier melting into something else; something even more warm and sweet and tender. 

Kara draws back slightly, presses their foreheads together. She rubs the tip of her nose against Lena’s.

“Maybe I should text Sam now,” she whispers, feeling a little guilty. “Wonder what she’s doing?”

“I think,” Lena says, low and deep, her lips pulling into a smirk, “she can afford to wait a little longer. Don’t you think so, too?” Her palm skims over the warm, bare skin of Kara’s thigh, and gives it a squeeze.

She’s right. Kara suffered for weeks—Sam can definitely afford to wait a little longer. It’s still early, and she’s pretty sure the others are out partying. What’s a little more waiting, right?

“Okay, yeah,” Kara breathes out, and Lena grins lazily, flashing her dimples. A knot of affection wells up in Kara’s chest. God, she’s so cheeky and cute.

“Now,” Lena husks out, cupping Kara’s face before slipping her hands lower, curling around the back of Kara’s neck. “Can you sit on my face this time?”

And—well. 

Kara flushes and smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! may kara now sleep tenderly on her gf's tiddy peacefully  
> edit: made some minor changes to some things. anyways, would love to know your thots lmk if you enjoyed!
> 
> please stay safe & take care. 
> 
> my [tumblr](https://coffeeshib.tumblr.com/)  
> & [twitter](https://twitter.com/coffeeshib)  
> 


End file.
